troublesome kitsunes
by Kitsune no Umi
Summary: an angel, a water goddess, and a manipulative goddess all come to live with me. how will I ever be able to control them?


_Yay my first original story. Translations to names and words are in parenthesis enjoy my original kitsune story. You have to love my cute kitsunes. _

It all began with the two original Kitsunes (foxes), the Great Gods Taiin (moon god) the god of the moon and Tensou (sunbeam) the goddess of the sun. The first child to these Gods was Koro (Kokoro means heart), a pure blooded goddess kitsune. She could gain the power to control anything she willed. Koro oversaw all happenings in the Realm of the Gods, also called Tenjoukai. Because she was never around humans, she never gained the ability to speak amongst them. To humans she appears mute but she can speak to kitsunes. After Koro was born Tensou and Taiin expected another child. Aitenshi (love angel), the Angel of Love, was born to them and as soon as she was born she was blessed by the angels and ascended to become the head angel. But the angels were not expecting a second child. Datenshi(fallen angel), the fallen angel, was born minutes after Aitenshi. As soon as he was born he became jealous of his sister and because he held jealousy in his heart the angels had no choice but to curse him. Tensou could not bear to see her child cursed and so allowed him to keep his wings and become the Fallen Angel. Because Datenshi was allowed to keep his wings, he continued to grow jealous of Aitenshi. He desired her position of head angel and knew that if he defeated her the angels would have no choice but to give him that position. Aitenshi could not allow that and she constantly defeated him when he challenged her. After having three children Tensou wanted no more, but Taiin argued that. He could not consider Datenshi his child because he was cast from Tenjoukai. Against Tensou's wishes, Taiin fathered a child with Suijin (water god), the Water Goddess and mother of the ocean. When Umi was born, Tensou discovered what Taiin had done and was angry at him, but she still wanted to raise the child. As soon as Umi was born she was taken to live with the Great Gods. When Umi discovered her mother was the Water Goddess, she wanted that power for herself. The only ways for her to inherit that power would be for Suijin to die and pass the power to her heir or for Umi to defeat Suijin. Because Umi was half Great God she was incredibly powerful and as violent as she was powerful. If Umi were to inherit the powers of the Water Goddess she would be sure to destroy mortals. To prevent Umi from becoming the Water Goddess by default, Suijin had another child with Enkai (deep sea), a Kitsune of the Ocean. Suijin soon gave birth to Shiomizu (seawater), who was the more suitable heir because she was a full blooded Water Kitsune. But Shiomizu was incredibly weak and Umi believed that if she were to inherit the position of Water Goddess she would throw off the balance of the earth. Because of this, Umi was constantly fighting her mother to gain the powers of Water Goddess before Shiomizu inherited them. Taiin and Tensou began to grow worried with all the turmoil their daughters caused in Tenjoukai. They knew that their daughters could not be expelled from the realm because of their lineage, but they also knew that they had to restore peace. They turned to Inochi (life), the Goddess that walked the earth. They asked for her counsel on what to do with the young kitsunes. Inochi knew of one mortal who had heard of the Kitsune Gods, she told Taiin and Tensou she would place Koro, Aitenshi, and Umi in her care. That is how the three troublesome kitsunes came to live with me…

"Koro are you reading my diary again!" I shouted up the stairs

'Of course not!' she relayed telepathically as she slammed the book shut. Because she couldn't speak I was the only human who understood her.

"Come here I need you to watch Umi while I find Aitenshi!" I shouted. Too late. I heard a crash from the kitchen. Koro bounded down the stairs looking like a small black fox, a little smaller than a cat, with red streaks on her body and silver tipped ears, tail and paws. She rushed into the kitchen before I could even turn around. I hurried to the kitsunes but again, I was too late. When I got there the table was over turned and Koro was in the middle of the kitchen pinning Umi to the ground. Koro looked exactly the same as before only much larger. Umi was in her human form causing as much trouble as possible, but when Koro leapt on her, she reverted to her kitsune form. As a kitsune, Umi was dark blue with blue-green streaks in her fur. The one thing that made her look different from a water kitsune were the red tips on her ears and her piercing red eyes. She had the mark of the Gods in the form of a bright blue wave on her forehead. I sighed and walked past the two fighting kitsunes to find Aitenshi. I found her outside napping. She looked incredibly pure in her kitsune form. She had snow white fur with small hints of blue throughout it. To mark that she was the head angel, she had red markings above her eyes and on her forehead. Her legs were a silver that seemed to shimmer when she moved. It looked as if she were surrounded by a faint gold mist, but I knew that those were her wings. Wings for kitsunes never take an actual shape, they usually appear in the form of a mist. Her eyes were closed, but I knew when they opened they would be twin bottomless pools of ice blue.

"Aitenshi!" I called trying to wake her up "Aitenshi come on I have something to tell you all." She stirred and gracefully stood up.

"This better be important" she said as she padded past me. The mist that surrounded her seemed to follow her but it drew in closer to her body. It took me a while to get all three of them to calm down and listen to me.

"You three have been here only two days and all you've done is cause trouble" I directed this mainly at Umi. "My dad thinks you're all foreign exchange students so you'll have to go to school with me because I obviously can't leave you alone."

"Ooh sounds like fun. A whole building full of mortals" Umi said with a devilish grin

"A building full of mortals? No thank you, I have a job to do." Aitenshi said

'All you ever do is nap' Koro sent telepathically. The kitsunes all began shouting and fighting with each other.

"Can we not do this now!" I yelled over them. Once they quieted down I continued. "So as I was saying you'll have to go to school. It won't be for long and it's not like you have to worry about too much work. Taiin said I had to watch you not tutor you. Oh and in school and around my dad you have to use your human forms. And no powers." I said the last part mainly to Umi. "I think I can pass you guys off as human. So tomorrow we'll go get you started at school. Oh we'll also have to find you more human like clothes." Just then I heard the front door open. "oh no it's my dad!" I cried "go hide in my room!"

The kitsunes all ran up the stairs just as my dad came in.

"Hi daddy!" I greeted as he walked in the door. I didn't wait for his reply before I rushed up the stairs. Thankfully the kitsunes were behaving, for once.

"I do not see why father made us leave Tenjoukai" Aitenshi said to her sisters

"It's because of you and Datenshi" Umi replied

"Well what of you and Suijin?" Aitenshi retorted

"We don't have time for this! You have to take your human forms now"

"Alright, alright already" Umi said. And as she spoke the three foxes began to change. Soon three young girls were standing where the three kitsunes once were. Aitenshi had snow white hair with faint traces of light blue in it. White ears tipped with gold were clearly visible above her hair which reached almost to the ground. Her ice blue eyes were still exactly the same. He clothes were other-worldly, a long white dress, slit up the side so it covered only one of her legs. Her skin was a rich tan, she looked just like a goddess. The dress had thin straps at the shoulders but Aitenshi's arms were covered with thin golden bands with intricate designs. Her feet were bare, but she had similar bands on her ankles and legs. A pencil thin, golden headband wrapped around her head, a red gem set in the gold rested in the middle of her forehead. Her ears weren't the only strange feature about her. A long white tail tipped in gold swished behind her. The gold on her tail and ears seemed to sparkle even though no light caught it. And the mist that followed her was now golden rather than silver. Aitenshi truly was the beauty of the goddesses.

Umi did rival Aitenshi for her looks. She had fiery red hair with her blue ears with red tips, a stark contrast to her hair that flowed a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were no longer their evil looking red, they were now the deep blue that her fur had been. To anyone that looked her directly in the eyes, it seemed like you could see waves of the sea. The wave crest on her forehead had disappeared, but she had the exact same symbol hanging around her neck on a white gold chain. Her dress was the light blue of the streaks in her fur, and it looked as if it could be made of water itself. The front of her dress stopped a bit above her knees, but it cascaded down her back like a waterfall until it trailed her on the floor. On her arms she had gloves the same color as her dress that started at her elbows. They came to a point on the backs of her hands instead of wrapping around her fingers. From her wrists to her shoulders she had a thin white gold spiral around each of her arms. The white gold was encrusted with sapphires and aquamarines along its length. Her legs were completely bare, but swishing behind her was her blue tail.

Koro was the only one who was completely transformed. She had black hair with strange red streaks falling to the middle of her back. Her eyes were still the same breathtaking silver. She had a thin silver band around her head that stood out against her raven hair. Her tight fitting black dress was much shorter than Umi's and Aitenshi's, it stopped a long ways above her knees. Her right arm was entirely covered in the tight black cloth of the dress and her hand was covered by a black glove. Her other arm had numerous silver bands along its length. Each of the bands had long, slender, silver chains hanging from them. The silver was studded by small rubies. A strange sort of red metal laced its way up her legs to the point where her dress ended. The same sort of metal hung loosely to one side on her hips. For the occasion, Koro had added a pair of black sandal heels to match her black dress.

Even though I had seen them in their human forms before, I was still taken aback by their utter beauty. But the thought of their ears and tails brought me back to my senses. We would have to find some way to hide them.

"We definitely need modern clothes for you" I told the, now human, kitsunes. Since thet would be living here, I thought that they should meet my dad with their ears and tails visible. I led the way down the stairs hoping for the best.


End file.
